


Kissing Booth: How it all started

by Blue_Victoria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Victoria/pseuds/Blue_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata and Souda Kazuichi are running a kissing booth for charity.<br/>Hinata refuses to participate in the actual kissing... Until a certain someone comes along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write :D

"I'll just take the money, you do the kissing," I said, placing a bucket on the desk. Souda sticks his thumb up and winks.

"I'm fine with that!" he responds, smiling widely. I knew he would be... Sighing I sit down on a chair and get my phone out.

I know it's for charity but there is no way I am giving my first kiss -or any kisses for that matter- to a random person. So Souda can do all the kissing. He's completely up for it, it's his fault I'm here. The organiser asked for a volunteer for the Kissing Booth and Souda put his name straight down... and guess who got roped into it as well... It's not like I know all of these people either. The fundraising is being run by our college but most people have brought family and friends along with them for the day.

"If you keep scowling like that no one is going to want to come to our booth!" Souda exclaimed. I don't glance up from my phone, I simply groan and place my feet onto the booths counter just to annoy him even more. "Hajime!" Souda hissed, "We have people coming over-" he stops talking and squeals, I see him jump up and down from the corner of my eye. "Miss Sonia is coming over!" he exclaimed. I make a noise. She's quite generous when it comes to charity.

"Hello!" a female voice greeted, most likely Sonia. "I do love a kissing booth!" I keep my eyes on my phone. If I look up and make eye contact she might ask me for a kiss... It's not hidden that she doesn't like Souda very much.

"Having fun Hinata?" a male voice laughed, it sounds like Naegi. He knows full well I am not having fun.

"I'm psyched," I replied, slowly looking up. "Absolutely buzzing-" I stop talking and I think my jaw has dropped.

Standing in between Sonia and Naegi is the most gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes on. He has a beautifully structured face, sharp cheekbones, a perfect nose size and a perfect mouth... Enchantingly grey green eyes, that are currently looking into my brown pair. He has a mop of white hair that looks so fluffy and soft. He's tall, maybe an inch taller then myself, and slim; his collarbones are so sharp and prominent. Overall he looks like a super model... It wouldn't surprise me if he was one... He defiantly does not go to our college, I would've made a point to be friends with him. I stand up abruptly and pocket my phone.

"H-Hi," I stuttered. Great first impression that was. The guy smiles widely at me, showing a top layer of perfect white teeth. His smile makes him appear even more beautiful... if that's possible.

"Hello," he greeted. I flush and look down, pretending to view the contents of the money bucket so he can't see my blush.

"Hinata, this is Nagito Komaeda," Naegi introduced. I look back up and meet Komaeda's eyes. "Komaeda, this is Hajime Hinata." I hold my hand out and Komaeda takes it in his flawlessly soft one.

"Nice to meet you," Komaeda said, smiling at me and keeping eye contact. His voice is smooth and just great to listen to... There is no way in hell this guy is single... At that thought I feel my heart sink. I remove my hand and try not to look disappointed.

"You too," I responded, smiling.

"And this is Souda Kazuichi," Naegi said, gesturing to the red head beside me. Komaeda and Souda shake hands and I feel jealous that Komaeda is smiling at Kazuichi the same way he smiled at me... What is wrong with me? I literally don't know the guy. "Komaeda and I went to school together," Naegi explained. Naegi then gestures to me, "Ko, this is the guy whose Facebook we were stalking the other day." I frown and look from Naegi to Komaeda.

"Oh right," Komaeda laughed, "It's not as bad as it sounds," Komaeda said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Naegi was just saying that if he was a bit taller, and cut his hair, you two could pass as twins. And then he showed me a few photos of you."

"A 'few'?" Naegi echoed. "We looked at all your photos." Naegi laughed and so does Komaeda. But where Naegi laughs genuinely, Komaeda laughs awkwardly and turns pink.

"I've got like 50 photos," I said. Komaeda turns a darker shade of pink at my words.

"So, how much for a kiss?" Sonia asked, leaning on the booth counter. Now I wait for the cheesy line from Souda-

"For you? Free," he said, flashing a toothy grin. I roll my eyes and face palm. Naegi stifles a laugh and Komaeda seems to be amused by my response, not the actual line from Souda, which makes me feel warm and proud.

"Depends on how long you want the kiss to last," I said, holding a hand up and silencing Souda, not for Sonia's sake but for mine!

"Okay, how about 30 seconds with you Hajime," Sonia said, getting some money out of her purse. Souda starts choking on air before I have a chance to register what she said.

"I'm just here for moral support," I said, "I'm not doing any of the... uh... kissing." I smile awkwardly and place my hands in my jeans pockets. Sonia puts money in the bucket and shrugs her shoulders.

"Okay, I'll still donate anyway," Sonia said, closing her purse and putting it back into her bag. "I'm going to go see Gundam's booth," she said and starts walking away. Souda starts whimpering and as he goes to jump over the booths counter I grab his hood, predicting his movements. Without looking up from the bucket I open my mouth to speak,

"Let her go," I said. Souda starts speaking incoherently, so I speak over him, "Let. Her. Go." Souda mumbles some more, before sitting down his chair, defeated. I look up and see Naegi looking apologetic and Komaeda smiling at me, his eyes full of wonder and happiness. The look is making me hot.

"Komaeda wanna a kiss from Hinata?" Naegi asked, snapping us back to reality. Komaeda and I flush and smile. Komaeda rubs the back of his neck and laughs slightly.

"Might as well Hinata," Souda said, sulking. "At least one of us can get some action-" Souda starts crying and covers his face with his hands. I gape at him and then roll my eyes.

"Why not?" I said, feeling confident. "It's not like the Main Kisser is... well..." I glance over to Souda, who is still hysterically crying, and then I look back to Komaeda and Naegi, "He's not here right now... Mentally." Komaeda laughs slightly and I feel like I've accomplished something.

"I'm sponsoring you two," Naegi said, putting money into the bucket and winking at me. If my first kiss is going to go today, I'd like it to be with someone I like. Komaeda is someone I like.

"Just so you know," Komaeda started, "You're about to be my first kiss," he laughed. My mouth has fallen open and all I can do is stare. This guy is single? What on earth-

"You're joking?" I said, before I can even think. Komaeda turns red and looks away.

"Bad, right?" he muttered.

"No!" I shouted, making him jump and look at me surprisingly. I smile awkwardly, "Sorry... I didn't mean to shout. I just felt the need to. I've never had my first kiss either," I whispered the last bit making Komaeda's eyes fly open widely.

"You're joking?" I can't help but laugh at his response. I shake my head, still smiling.

"Will you two just kiss already!" Naegi exclaimed, rolling his eyes. I look into Komaeda's eyes and smile. He returns the smile and leans in towards me. We meet half way and connect mouths.

Komaeda's lips are soft and tender, and even though we both have no clue what we're doing, it feels so good. I suck on Komaeda's top lip and place a hand to the side of his face. Komaeda moves his mouth, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. He starts sucking on my top lip and I on his bottom one. He places a hand over my own hand, that's resting on the counter. His hand feels so soft... everything about him appears soft. I hesitantly lick Komaeda's bottom lip, scared he'll reject me.

Komaeda's doesn't reject me, instead he parts his mouth and allows me access. I slide my tongue inside his mouth and glide it along the roof of his mouth and across his own tongue. He gasps in the back of his throat, making me shiver in pleasure and go warm. I bring my other hand up and cup his face, kissing him more heatedly. Komaeda pushes my tongue out of his mouth and enters my own mouth in turn. I quietly moan in pleasure as his tongue starts exploring my mouth. Komaeda turns the heated kiss into something really rough. I return it and lace my hands in his hair. This feels so right. I made the right choice by waiting a while for my first kiss. This is perfect.

"Guys!" Naegi's voice invades our moment, making us pull away from each other, startled. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past two minutes!" I turn red at his statement and refuse to meet Komaeda's eyes. "It was okay at first, but then I got worried when you looked like you were going to devourer each other," Naegi said, making me turn scarlet.

"Yeah..." Souda said, "You wanna see it from this angle," he commented. I laugh and run a hand through my hair.

"We've gotta go," Naegi said, "I'll get Komaeda to add you on Facebook," Makoto said, turning away and dragging a blushing Komaeda with him. I watch them go, feeling disappointed... I wish Komaeda would stay... I shake my head and look into the donation bucket.

 

"That's everything," I called out to Souda, closing the chairs up. "I'll take the bucket to the donation hall and then we'll go."

"Alright," he called back. I walk towards the bucket and look inside it. I smile and my heartbeat speeds up. Laying on the pile of money is a piece of paper. I take it out and unfold it. My heart goes faster and I know I'm blushing and smiling like an idiot. I read the contents again and again until my face hurts. On the piece of paper is a number and little side note:

_Call me?_

"Yes," I said aloud, getting my mobile out and adding 'Nagito Komaeda' as a contact. I can hardly contain my excitement as I send a text to him.

**Me**

_Hey Komaeda, it's Hinata (:_

**Komaeda... <3**

_Hey Hinata! ^.^ I see you got my message._

**Me**

_Yep ;)_

_So... You busy Saturday? xxx_

**Komaeda... <3**

_I am now (;_

**Me**

_It's a date xxx_


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2

I rock back and fourth on my heels, glancing around and trying to spot a mass of white hair. I look down at myself and smooth out my jacket. I'm wearing a blue top and a grey jacket, light brown chinos and dark brown ankle boots. I went out and bought this outfit especially for this date with Komaeda. Ever since we met -and kissed- at my college's charity fair, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him, or texting him, or snap-chatting him or looking at his Instagram page...

I know I sound like a stalker, and Komaeda must think I was being one when I accidently 'loved' one of his photos from months ago... That is by far the most embarrassing thing I have ever done. Don't ever do it. Komaeda never said anything to me about it and I'm not about to bring it up either...

I spot Komaeda walking over to me, smiling dazzlingly. My eyes widen and my jaw goes slack. He looks incredible. He is in dark denim skinny jeans and a grey top, with a white vest top on underneath -which is showing just below his sharp collarbones- and over the top is a white, grey and blue checked jacket; accompanied by brown shoes. Somehow he managed to get a brown beanie on... It just completes his outfit and makes him more appealing... I have a thing for guys in beanies...

"Hey," he said, grinning. I swear I saw his white teeth sparkle. His grey green eyes search my golden ones and I find myself speechless. How can someone be this gorgeous? IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

"H-Hey!" I greeted, flashing a smile. My smile doesn't even compare to his, but Komaeda smiles even wider in response. Doesn't his cheeks hurt? I'm not complaining though, the sight is enticing. "Ready?" I asked. Komaeda nods and we make our way into the theatre. I have a strong urge to reach out and clasp his hand, but I don't.

 

I spoke to Naegi about the types of things Komaeda is into -no innuendo intended- and he responded with _Shakespeare_. As soon as I found out that crucial piece of information, I went online and bought tickets to see ' _A Midsummers Night's Dream_ '. It cost quite a lot for the seats I booked but... Isn't that the reason I have a job? I happen to also like _Shakespeare_ , a lot . Komaeda is a gift from heaven to me. It is so hard to find someone who likes _Shakespeare_.

"This is my favourite _Shakespeare_ play," Komaeda said, flicking through the pamphlet with slender fingers. At close inspection I see Komaeda has light freckles on his knuckles. Why am I finding that so endearing?

"I must admit, this is my favourite too," I responded, looking from his hands to his face. "Mainly because of Pip." A slow smile spreads across Komaeda's face and it lights up his stunning eyes.

"You actually _do_ like  _Shakespeare's_ play's!" Komaeda exclaimed, looking joyful and surprised at the same time.

"Yeah I really do," I laughed, "Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Because people I've gone out on a date with just say they like it to impress me," Komaeda answered. His smile fades and a line forms in between his eyebrows as he draws them together. It's adorable.

"Trust me, I would not put myself through something I don't like just to impress you," I responded, bringing Komaeda's smile back. "No one is that special." Komaeda laughs, which is pleasant to listen to. "Although... I wouldn't mind doing that for you." Komaeda's cheeks turn pink and his eyes flicker around the room for a moment. His flawless milky white skin looks so soft and seems to glow. Komaeda seems to glow.

"Here," Komaeda said, pulling me from my trance. He takes out a packet of chocolate counters from his large pockets and holds it up. I raise an eyebrow up at him and smirk.

"You smuggled them in didn't you?" Komaeda smiles sheepishly at my question and shrugs his shoulders cutely. I smile and take out a packet of chocolate whispers. "You and I are  just meant to be." Komaeda laughs and looks to the stage as the lights start to go down. People start shushing the people they're with as the curtains open.

I can hardly concentrate on the opening scene. I just keep glancing at Komaeda. His eyes are sparkling as he watches, and the corners of his mouth are turned up slightly. I look down at the armrest and the temptation to take his hand is too overwhelming and I end up doing it.

Komaeda looks over to me and then down at our hands. He smiles a bit wider and laces our fingers together. His hand feels so delicate and soft against my mine... I look up and see Komaeda's big glossy eyes gazing at me. I smile and then look back to the stage, giving his hand a small squeeze.

A moment later I feel a weight on my shoulder. I turn my head slightly and see Komaeda is resting his head on my shoulder. I can detect the faint smell of peppermint creams and in that moment I decide that it _is_ possible for someone to be so perfect. Komaeda is my proof.

 

We walk out of the theatre hand in hand, talking about the plays structure and how the play writers version of a Shakespeare's classic worked, how they developed the plot and how they could've given the characters more depth.

"We should come here again," Komaeda said, and upon that suggestion I hear my wallet cry out in my chinos pocket.

"Yeah, we should," I agreed, silencing my wallets sob. I look into a sweet shop window, the fairy lights inside illuminating the path in the near darkness outside. I stop walking and pull on Komaeda's hand. "I love this place," I announced.

"Let's go in then!" Komaeda chimed, pulling me towards the door. I can't help but smile as I'm dragged inside.

I'm hit by the familiar warm sweet smelling air as I enter. I glance around at the various stands. Rows upon rows of chocolate and sweets cover the small shop. Komaeda leads me over to a shelf covered in strawberry shoelaces and flying saucers.

"I love these," Komaeda told me, releasing my hand so he can pick up a pack of the strawberry laces. "I don't like things too sweet, but these are just right." He looks over to me, beaming. "Shall we share a pack?"

"Sure," I replied, making Komaeda smile wonderfully. He makes my heart contract.

"What do you like?" he asked. I puff my cheeks out and look behind me. Releasing the air in my mouth, I point at the sweet stores version of ' _Betty Boop Every Flavour Beans_ ' from _Harry Potter_. "Really?" Komaeda laughed, looking at the box of beans I'm holding, "Why would you torture yourself like that?"

"They're fun to eat when you're with other people," I chuckled, looking over to Komaeda. "We're going to eat these together."

"Eh, okay," Komaeda responded, laughing.

 

After paying for our sweets, Komaeda and I took a walk around the high-street, looking in shop windows at all the things I can never buy.

After we'd finished looking around we took ourselves into costa coffee and ordered hot chocolate. We're sitting opposite each other at a small table. We're leaning in close to each other, our elbows on the table.

"Thanks for today," Komaeda said, taking a sip from his mug. I watch his Adams apple as he swallows, and find myself swallowing as well.

"You don't have to thank me," I replied, looking back up at his eyes. "I had fun." Komaeda's bewitching smile stretches across his face and I find myself smiling too. "You said you've been out on a few dates before... How come I turned out to be your first kiss?" Komaeda's smile fades and his eyes turn cloudy. I wish I hadn't of asked.

"I have been out on a few dates before," Komaeda confirmed, "but it turned out the people I went out with didn't like me for me... They just liked my looks." Komaeda fixes his eyes somewhere over my shoulder and takes a drink of hot chocolate. "And the reason you were my first kiss is because I never wanted to do anything like that on my first date." Komaeda looks back to me and meets my eyes. "I thought that if the person actually liked me they would wait... but every time they'd try and do something, even after I'd rejected them the first time."

"I understand," I said, "I'm the same. To be honest I never really cared about stuff like that until I met you." Komaeda's lips part and he looks at me with an expression I can't quite place. "You're beautiful Komaeda." Komaeda's cheeks flush pink at my words. "And do you know how hard it is to find someone our age who likes _Shakespeare_?" Komaeda laughs and nods.

"Yes, yes I do."

 

Once Komaeda and I had finished with our hot chocolates we took ourselves to a nearby park. We're currently sitting on swings and talking about various different things and laughing.

"So one guy you went out with just stared at your legs the entire time?" I asked laughing.

"Yep," Komaeda laughed. "God, it was dreadful. He couldn't hold a proper conversation he was so distracted. In the end I got Naegi to phone me and fake an emergency." I burst out into hysterics at that. "I felt mean, but come on... I think my comfort is more important then spending three more hours with someone who couldn't make eye contact for more then three seconds!"

"I don't think that's mean," I said, purposely swaying over to Komaeda on my swing and bumping into him, "I would've done the same."

"What about you? Any dreadful dates?" Komaeda prodded. I hum in thought for a moment and one thing does come to me.

"I threw up on my date," I said, and Komaeda starts laughing uncontrollably. "It was so awful. The vomit just kept coming and I couldn't stop it." Komaeda laughs harder and swings sideways, lightly bumping into me. The sight makes me smile and before I know it I'm laughing along with him.

"We're such fails," Komaeda wheezed, making me laugh harder. I grasp his hand and squeeze it. Komaeda squeezes back and starts to calm down. My laughter subsides and I find myself looking into Komaeda eyes, his stunning smile gracing his lips. Komaeda has cheekbones to die for...

"Komaeda," I started, meeting his eyes again, "Would you reject me if I tried to kiss you?" Komaeda's lips part and he seems to look even deeper into my eyes.

"Try, and find out," he responded. I push on the floor with my feet and force myself over to Komaeda. I place a hand to his soft face and lean towards his mouth. Komaeda doesn't push me away as my lips glide across his.

Komaeda wets his lips and then gently kisses me himself. My eyes slide shut and I find myself sighing quietly as we kiss. Komaeda cups my face and moves his mouth against mine, lightly sucking on my top lip and then swapping to my bottom. I inhale deeply and glide my tongue across his bottom lip. Komaeda opens his mouth allowing me to plunge my tongue into his mouth. Komaeda runs a hand through my hair, making me shiver in delight. I glide my tongue across his making him gasp in the back of his throat. He exhales through his nose, making me shiver again.

"You just broke your own rule," I muttered, putting a millimetre between our mouths.

"I'm always breaking rules around you," Komaeda responded, his lips brushing mine as he speaks.

"Hand holding and now kissing," I said, making Komaeda smile. "What's next?"

"Asking for a second date," he replied. I smile widely and peck his lips firmly. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

 

**Naegi**

_How was your date?_

**Me**

_Fantastic! <3 Thanks cupid!_

**Naegi**

_You're welcome lol_

**Me**

_Komaeda is just so amazing..._

**Naegi**

_Funny, that's what Komaeda just said about you_

**Me**

_REALLY?!_

**Naegi**

_Yep ;)_

 

**Komaeda :)**

_Hey (: I was wondering... Is it okay for me to refer to you as my 'boyfriend'?_

**Me**

_Yes. Do it._

**Komaeda :)**

_Okay :D :D I will!_

**Me**

_Bae_

**Komaeda :)**

_No. Never say that again._

**Me**

_Ahaha :D :D I agree. Let's NEVER use 'bae', I'm cringing just saying it in my head!_

**Komaeda :)**

_Erg, let's never say 'boyf' either._

**Me**

_Erg?:D You make me laugh, but I agree. 'Boyf' is banned._

**Komaeda :)**

_Erg indeed. I'm glad I make you laugh (:_

**Me**

_You make me do a lot of things._

**Komaeda :)**

_The innuendo I could make right now if I wasn't such a nice person._

**Me**

_THAT'S you being nice?! This is almost as bad as the time I loved a photo of you from like five months ago!_

**Komaeda :)**

_Did you? :o_

**Me**

_... oml... Leave me to die of embarrassment._

**Komaeda :)**

_Oh, I see yes, you did! :D I like that photograph._

**Me**

_.........so do I..._

**Komaeda :)**

_I can see that :D_

**Me**

_Stop._

**Komaeda :)**

_:D Night night Stalker!Hinata_

**Me**

_You're never going to let this go are you?_

**Komaeda :)**

_Probably not :D :D :D_

**Me**

_Great_

 

"Why do you keep smiling at your phone?" Kuwata asked me, making me jump. I place my phone in my pocket and look up. Leon Kuwata has turned around and is now leaning against my desk.

"No reason," I lied. I have been texting Komaeda all the way through this lecture and I can't help but smile. He also sent me a few memes which got me quietly cackling like a crazy person. "Time to go!" I said loudly, standing from my chair.

 

I practically ran out of the college gates. When I step outside them, Komaeda is standing there. He smiles brightly at me and makes his way over. I can never get over how attractive he is. Today he is in black skinny jeans and a tight fitted white top.

"You look snazzy today," I said, meeting him half way. He laughs and blushes. I lean up and peck his mouth softly. When I pull away I smile and take his hand. "Let's go!"

"Yes, let's," he responds and laces our fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to just add to this...
> 
> The outfits I based their clothes off of are here:  
> Hajime's: http://www.stylishwife.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Cool-Teen-Fashion-Looks-For-Boys-19.jpg  
> Nagito's: http://1-moda.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/080.jpg


	3. Thou art Envious

Komaeda and I have been together for three weeks now and it has been the best three weeks of my life. Komaeda is the light in my life. Without him my life is dark.

"GAH!" Komaeda exclaimed, squinting his eyes shut and waving his hands around, making me laugh hysterically. Komaeda swallows hard and then sticks his tongue out, picking up his bottle of water.

"Did you like that bean?" I asked, wheezing from laughter. Komaeda swishes water around in his mouth and then swallows. Despite the disgusted look on his face, he still looks as stunning as always.

"What do you think?" he coughed. I take in deep breaths to calm my laughter. "What _was_ that flavour?"

"'Earthworm'," I replied, chuckling lightly. Komaeda sticks his tongue out and shivers. I don't think he liked it very much. "I think we'll save the rest for another day." I close the lid on the beans and place them on my nightstand. Komaeda and I are sitting cross legged on my bed, opposite each other.

"That was vile," Komaeda commented, shivering again and making gagging noises. I laugh and clap my hands together. Komaeda gives me a sharp look and then leans towards me. "Kiss?" he said, grinning. I lean away and crinkle my nose up, which is something that Komaeda thinks is 'SO adorable!'.

"After you just ate something that tastes like dirt?" I responded, placing a finger to his perfect lips. "I don't think so." Komaeda laughs and leans back, picking up a packet of polo's and popping one into his mouth. He offers me one and I accept, brushing fingers with him.

"Why do I always end up with the awful tasting ones?" he questioned, leaning back on his hands. I find myself staring at the strip of exposed skin by the waistline of his jeans... I'd love to reach out and run my fingers along his flawless pale skin... I'd also love to feel his sharp hip bones...

"You're just lucky," I replied, forcing my eyes away from his waist. He laughs and sits so his back is against the wall. Komaeda and I are in my dorm room. The dorm is not connected to my college, it's around the corner to it so that means Komaeda can come and go whenever he wants. He stretches his long slender legs out in front of him, making me swallow. I swear he wears these extremely tight jeans just to tease me...

Komaeda's phone beeps and it pulls me out of another day dream. Komaeda gets it out and frowns at his screen.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Do you know a Leon Kuwata? He keeps trying to add me," Komaeda said. I crawl over and sit next to him, leaning against the wall. I peer at his screen and see Kuwata has requested to add Komaeda on Facebook.

"Yeah," I replied, frowning. "He goes to my college." Komaeda swipes his screen and accepts his request. It opens up on Kuwata's page. I rest my chin on Komaeda's shoulder and watch as his slim fingers bring up my profile. "Komaeda," I laughed, watching him Like my recent photo. It's a photograph of Komaeda and I. Komaeda is hugging me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder, smiling gorgeously at the camera; showing off his prefect white teeth. I'm smiling at the camera, and resting the side of my head against Komaeda's.

"I love that photo so much," Komaeda said, commenting a '<3' on the photograph. I lift my head and kiss his cheekbone. Komaeda's phone beeps like earlier. I look down, because I'm nosey, and see Kuwata has messaged Komaeda. Komaeda clicks on the chat. My heartbeat speeds up and I find myself glowering at his phone.

' _Hiya cutieee xx ;)_ ' is staring and taunting me from the screen. Komaeda types a response out quickly, which reads:

_I have a boyfriend._

"Can't he see that from my page?" Komaeda muttered, locking his phone and chucking it onto my bed, "and he is perfect," Komaeda added, smiling and climbing into my lap, straddling me. I blush at his comment and advert my eyes.

"If anyone is 'perfect', it's you," I said, locking eyes with Komaeda, who is smiling at me lovingly. Komaeda's phone beeps. If that's Kuwata, I swear to god-

"It's Kuwata," Komaeda said, showing me his phone. My eyebrow starts twitching as I read the message: ' _So? He never has to know ;)_ '. "I'm just going to delete him." Komaeda looks back to his phone. The light from his phone makes his face look like its glowing... But he looks like he glows all the time anyway.

Komaeda locks his phone, the light fading.

"By the way," Komaeda started, smiling at me. He turns his phone around and clicks the button at the top. The screen lights up and on his lock screen is a photo of Komaeda and I taken by Naegi at a party. In the photo Komaeda's arms are around my waist, and my hands are tangled in his hair as we kiss, smiling against each others mouths. I smile at the photo and look up at Komaeda. "I also love this photo very much!" Komaeda unlocks his phone and shows me his wallpaper.

"That's my wallpaper too!" I exclaimed, making Komaeda laugh. In this photo Komaeda and I are sitting on swings at a park. It's in black and white. Our bodies are angled towards each other and we're laughing and holding hands. It was taken by Souda, he and Naegi thought it was 'a moment to be captured!'. I'm glad they did think that.

Komaeda places his phone on the bed next to him and places his arms around my neck. I place mine on Komaeda's hips, pulling him closer, so he's groin is against mine, and so we're chest to chest.

Komaeda tilts his head to the side and softly touches his lips to mine. When we part I can't help but smile.

"How is someone as astonishing as you, with someone as plain as me?" I muttered. Komaeda looks at me disapprovingly and frowns; getting that cute line in between his eyebrows.

"You're amazing Hinata, don't be stupid," Komaeda chided.

"But you're phenomenal."

"So are you," Komaeda argued. I nuzzle his face with my nose and breathe in his scent of peppermint creams. I place a chaste kiss to his cheek, my lips coming away tasting like mint, reminding me of the polo's we ate.

"You're so perfect," I breathed, sealing his mouth with mine.

Komaeda sighs deeply and arches his body into mine, placing pressure onto our crotches. I slowly run my hands up and down his slim thighs as Komaeda brushes his fine fingers through my hair. Komaeda bites on my lower lip, getting me to open my mouth. Komaeda's tongue glides across the roof of my mouth and along my tongue, making me moan in delight. I place my hands firmly on his arse and pull him closer, so he's practically sitting on my crotch; the feeling is so gratifying.

I disconnect our mouths and start heatedly kissing and sucking his neck, whilst travelling my hands up and down his thighs and arse. Komaeda presses himself hard against me, and grips my hair, gasping. I move my mouth against his Adams apple and up towards his chin. Komaeda tilts his head back, breathlessly gasping my name, leaving his neck completely exposed to my mouth.

"Y'know," I muttered against his neck, moving my hands up his thighs, along his arse, and then up his top, "Naegi will be back soon..." I slide my hands up his back and then I slowly drag my fingertips back down, running an index finger along his prominent spine, making him shiver. When I reach the small of his back he sighs and arches his body outwards and towards me, moaning.

I slowly push Komaeda down on the bed onto his back, by his shoulders, and then lean over him. Our groins remain pressed together as Komaeda's legs wrap around my waist tightly. I connect our mouths in a deep and fiery kiss, moving my hands from his shoulders to the side of his face and neck. Komaeda's hands roam my back, lifting my top up and feeling my skin underneath, the feeling his thrilling.

"I keep breaking my own rules," Komaeda whispered against my mouth, barely making words out of his gasps. I trail a hand from his neck to his waist, and slide it up his top. His skin is smooth and his stomach feels toned. Komaeda is just physically perfect in everyway. "I just can't control myself around you," he muttered, moaning onto my mouth and arching his body upward.

I moan myself and sit upright, pulling Komaeda up with me. My back and head hit the wall as I cup the back of Komaeda's head and kiss him roughly. Komaeda starts to grind his groin against mine and all I can comprehend is the pleasure. Komaeda's lips move from mine and start moving against the skin of my neck. I lift Komaeda's top up and he crosses his arms over and throws his top across the room, before continuing to suck at my neck. I add more friction to our crotches as Komaeda's hands and fingers spread themselves out against my chest.

I push Komaeda back slightly in order to get my top off. Once my top is off, Komaeda looks at my bare chest and stomach with dilated pupils. I nip at his jawline before securing our mouths again. The feeling of Komaeda's bare skin against mine is incredible.

We find ourselves laying back on the bed, Komaeda beneath me. He drags his nails down my back as I kiss along his chest, dragging one hand down his skin and caressing his left thigh with my other. Komaeda moans and gasps, arching his back and continuing to rub our groins together. His skin tastes of peppermint creams and mint, leaving my lips tingling.

"Hinata," Komaeda gasped, "Naegi- he'll be back soon." I stop at the waistline of his jeans and move back so I'm looking down at his exquisite face. Komaeda is flushed and his radiant eyes are pleading.

"You're right," I said begrudgingly, "we shouldn't scar him..." I slowly sit back and pick my top up. Komaeda lays on his back for a moment longer before getting off of the bed and hunting for his top. "Your skin tastes naturally of mint by the way," I said, watching him as he pulls his top on, his muscles flexing and toned stomach tensing with the movement of his arms. Komaeda runs his hands through his tousled hair a few times before settling back onto my bed.

"Does it?" he asked, hesitantly placing the tip of his tongue to his arm. I ruffle my hair a bit and nod. "No it doesn't!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"Trust me: It does." Komaeda chews on his bottom lip, flushing slightly, before laughing again. I laugh too, crossing my legs.

The door to my dorm room opens and in comes Naegi. His hair is messier than usual and his clothes are wrinkled, his mouth is also red. I raise an eyebrow up at him as he comes further into the room.

"Have fun at the 'library'?" Komaeda said loudly, making inverted commas in the air. I smile amused and glance at Naegi. He turns slightly red and sits down onto his bed, which is on the opposite side of the room to mine. Komaeda crawls to my side and sits so his back is against the wall like mine, so he can see Naegi. "Your fly is undone," Komaeda said. Naegi squeals and looks down.

"Liar," he accused, pointing his finger at a giggling Komaeda.

"Well you took the bait," he replied, making me laugh. "Had you of been at the library nothing could of happened for your fly to be undone." Komaeda sits crossed legged and leans forward slightly. "Who is it?"

"No one!" Naegi exclaimed. Komaeda and I share a disbelieving look and then turn our attention back to the person being interrogated.

"Liar," I said. Naegi huffs and looks away from us. "Come on, tell us," I prodded.

"I haven't been doing anything!" Naegi denied, pointing at me. "I can see you two have though. Hickey." I instinctively touch the side of my neck. Komaeda peers at my collarbone and grins. He must of done that when he started to grind against me... my senses blacked out then.

"You know we're together," I started, bringing my knees up to my chest, "We're bound to do stuff like that. You on the other hand are not with anyone... Well, clearly you are. Why didn't you tell us?" Naegi seems to think about this for a long moment, cracking under our gazes.

"Alright!" he yelled, caving. "I am with someone."

" _Really_?" I said sarcastically. Naegi glares in response.

"Come on then: Who is it?" Komaeda questioned eagerly. Naegi rolls his eyes and sits crossed legged on his bed.

"I'm not saying who it is, but I'll tell you anything you wanna know," he said. Komaeda smiles widely, and leans forward. I smile amused at him. He's acting like he's watching an intense TV programme.

"Male or female?" Komaeda asked.

"Male," Naegi replied.

"Age?"

"Our age, 17."

"College?"

"Your college." Komaeda exaggerates a gasp at that. I watch the exchange of questions and answers with amusement. "What's he studying?" Komaeda inquired, placing a hand to his chin, looking deep in thought.

"You'll work it out if I tell you," Naegi acknowledged. Komaeda smiles proudly and shrugs his shoulders.

"Fair enough," he replied. "Let me guess: this person is mean to everyone and thinks he is better then everyone?"

"You got it," Naegi said, snapping his fingers and then pointing at Komaeda. "But deep down he is-"

"Sweet and kind and romantic," Komaeda crooned, placing a hand to his forehead and draping himself over my lap dramatically, making me laugh. Naegi scowls and folds his arms across his chest. "Honestly, what is it with you and wanting to bring the good out in people?"

"I believe everyone has good in them, you just have to make _them_ see it before other people can."

"That was extremely deep and inspirational," I commented, playing with a few strands of Komaeda's soft fluffy hair. "But your like, the most kind hearted person to live, shouldn't you find someone equally as nice?" Naegi fiddles with his fingers, before replying,

"But I like this guy..."

"Naegi, what do you do when you sneak off to see him?" Komaeda asked. Naegi scratches his head and flushes. Komaeda bolts upright and looks appallingly at Naegi. "No way!" Komaeda cried, "And you didn't tell me? When did it happen?" I look from Komaeda and Naegi confused. They must have best friend telepathy or something.

"Two weeks ago," Naegi responded. Komaeda scrambles off of my bed and runs to Naegi, tackling him to the ground. "KOMAEDA!" Naegi wailed. I laugh and lay on my stomach, resting my chin in my hands.

"Two weeks ago!" Komaeda shrieked. Naegi tries not to laugh but does when Komaeda starts to tickle him. "We promised each other we'd tell one another the next day!"

"S-Sorry!" Naegi wheezed through his laughter. Komaeda stands up and sits on Naegi's bed. Naegi rolls around on the floor and then stands up, sitting down onto my bed. "I didn't tell you because I'm not even public with this guy."

"I forgive you," Komaeda said, resting an ankle on his knee, making me swallow. He is so hot... "By the way Hinata," Komaeda started, I look up from his legs to his face, "Naegi has basically lost his virginity and didn't tell me." I drop my hands from my chin and turn to gape at Naegi.

"You've lost your V card?" I said astounded, Naegi nods, " _You_? Are pigs flying?" Komaeda snickers at my response. Naegi's mouth drops and he frowns, hitting my arm.

"I take it you two haven't done it yet," Naegi remarked, making me flush. Komaeda turns slightly pink and roll his eyes. He stands from Naegi's bed and comes to sit on mine, swinging his legs onto it and resting them on my back.

"I am not going to discuss the physical side of my relationship," Komaeda stated. I smile and crawl over to him. I lay on my back in between Komaeda's legs and rest my head on his stomach. Komaeda gently brushes his fingers through my hair, making me smile wider.

"You two..." Naegi muttered, rolling his eyes and standing from my bed. "I'm going in the shower. I'll be twenty minutes. Be done with this grossness by then," he added, closing and locking the bathroom door.

"I'm still horny from earlier," I murmured, making Komaeda laugh loudly. "Why did Naegi have to come back? I'm so dissatisfied," I whined, flipping onto my stomach and resting my chin on Komaeda's torso.

"You can sort yourself out later," he responded, picking his phone off of the bed and checking it. "What is this Kuwata guys problem?" he muttered, throwing his phone down. Anger bubbles up in me and I didn't realise I was growling until Komaeda laughs. "Don't worry. Kuwata has no chance."

 

It was hard not acting on impulse, to destroy Kuwata, when he sat down in the lecture room in front of me. Yesterday he kept refreshing his friend requests on Komaeda's Facebook, Instagram and snap chat to the point Komaeda just accepted him- but warned him that if he tried anything he'd block and report him.

"Dude, that guy is hot," the guy sitting next to Kuwata commented. I glance up from my notebook and over Kuwata's shoulder, but there're too many heads in the way for me to see what -or should I say who- they're looking at.

"I know," Kuwata agreed, "I'm currently 'talking' to him." 'Talking', in this context, I'm going to guess is a cringe way of saying 'getting with'.

"I'm not gay but even I have to admit he's good looking," someone else commented.

"He's such a good bang as well," Kuwata said, making me cringe. Deciding I don't want to know what poor soul is 'getting with' Kuwata, I focus my attention to my own phone. I see I have a message from Komaeda.

**Komaeda <3:)**

_Hey bubba, I was wondering if you wanted to go get a coffee later? xxx_

Smiling at my phone I text him back,

**Me**

_Need you ask? Of course, lets go get them lattes! <3_

**Komaeda <3:)**

_Awesome! :D See you later! <3_

I slide my phone back into my pocket, smile still on my face.

"Who're you guys talking about?" Souda inquired, leaning forward so his head is practically on Kuwata's shoulder.

"This fitty," Kuwata said, holding his phone in Souda's view. Souda's eyebrows draw together and his mouth opens slightly. "Hot ain't he?" Souda mutters something in response and then sits back down.

"What is it?" I asked. Souda turns to me, his face troubled. "Souda?"

"The guy Kuwata's 'talking' to is Komaeda," he said. I blink once. Twice. Five hundred times.

"What?"

"Kuwata's saying that he's 'talking' with Komaeda and.. y'know," Souda explained, looking awkward and making a crude hand gesture. I swallow a lump forming in my throat and slam down on the fury and jealously bubbling up within me.

"That's obviously a lie!" I shouted. Kuwata turns around smiling smugly. I lean forward and glare at him with hot rage, "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing. Komaeda is clearly not as faithful as you think," he said, his egotistical smile growing wider. I stand from my seat and stalk out of the room, not looking back. If I look back I won't be able control myself, I'll end up going over to Kuwata and punching that smirk right off of his face, onto the floor, and then stamping on it. How dare he say that stuff about Komaeda!

 

Still wallowing about what happened earlier, I make my way to Costa, where I'm meeting Komaeda. I need to tell Komaeda what Kuwata has been saying. I'll get Komaeda to block and report him, like Komaeda said he would if he tried anything. Well he's certainly done something!

I'm so angry! I know that what Kuwata is saying is a lie but a part of me can't help but feel jealous. The jealously is strong and I can't control it. If I get anymore envious I'll turn green.

"Hey," Komaeda greeted happily, smiling sweetly. I hadn't realised I'd reached Costa already, I'd been in such a daze. That was lethal, I'm surprised I didn't get hit by a car. Komaeda seems to of picked up on my demeanour, as his stunning joyful smile starts to fade and he frowns, his beautiful eyes turning concerned. "What's wrong?" He lightly touches my arm and it takes everything I have not to scream. "You look like you're going to combust," Komaeda stated. It's such a strange choice of words I can't help but laugh slightly.

"Let's get out lattes, I'll tell you when we're seated," I said, waking up to the door and pulling it open, gesturing for Komaeda to enter first.

 

"That's all lies," Komaeda said, looking more upset than anything. His eyes flicker downward and he looks so hurt.

"I know it is," I told him. Komaeda looks up, although he seems to relax slightly at my words, he still looks like a kicked puppy. "Komaeda, it's okay. Don't worry, I'll sort it out," I said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"I've just remembered I have something to do," Komaeda muttered, standing up, his hand slipping out from under mine. "I'll text you later." He reaches for his latte, allowing me to grab his hand again.

"Komaeda, why are you running away?" I asked. Komaeda winces and doesn't respond. I get this uneasy feeling in my gut as I look at his face. I can't tell what he's thinking about and it's making me feel nervous for some reason. "Komaeda-"

"I need to go see Naegi," Komaeda gushed, shaking his hand out my grip and walking past our table. I stand and watch him go. There's no point in chasing after him, Komaeda won't listen to me. My mood does lift slightly when Komaeda looks over his shoulder at me and calls out,

"I'll speak to you later."

 

When I get back to my dorm, Naegi's not here. It makes sense. Komaeda said he needed to see him and they obviously wouldn't be here.

Sighing, I lay down onto my bed. Why did Komaeda react like that? The only explanation I can think of would be that he...

"No!" I said outloud. Komaeda would never cheat on me. How could that thought even have the audacity to cross my mind? How dare it.

Deciding that laying here dwelling on what has happened is not going to get me anywhere, I roll onto my side and attempt to go to sleep. I eventually do, even if it's restless and troubling, it's still sleep.

 

"I'm going to kill him!" I shouted, pacing my dorm room. Naegi sits on my bed, looking apologetic.

"That's not the best idea..." he said, trailing off when he see's my deadly face. "Ko, Hinata doesn't believe the lies Kuwata has been spinning. Calm down." I halt my pacing and stand facing Naegi.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I muttered, slumping to the floor in defeat. "Why do people think it's acceptable to do this to me?" Naegi gets onto the floor and kneels in front of me.

"Because you're a very good looking person and things like this happen to good looking people," Naegi responded to my rhetorical question. "Block him."

"I've done that," I said, putting my face in my hand.

"Hinata is an amazing person Ko," Naegi said, folding his arms across his chest. "He would never believe the lies Kuwata has told everyone," he added. I look up and meet his gaze. Even though Naegi is slightly biased when it comes to Hinata, I know that he is right. "I'm not just saying this about Hinata because I used to crush on him," Naegi laughed, "I'm saying it because it's true."

"Thank you," I murmured, "I just hate it because it's like history repeating itself."

"Ko, never feel bad for reacting the way you do," Naegi said sternly. "You have every right to react this way after everything you've been through. I think you should tell Hinata about your past with this sort of thing, he'd understand then."

"I think I will," I said, nodding.

"Good," Naegi responded, "By the way, Hinata is very hot headed, I suggest you phone him before he runs off and murders Kuwata or something."

 

"That's it!" I yelled standing up. I'M GOING TO MURDER KUWATA.

I swing my dorm room open and almost crash into the person standing outside it, hand raised, posed to knock.

"Hey," Komaeda laughed. I actually _feel_ my face relax when I see Komaeda standing there, smiling. "You looked really menacing."

"I was just about to go and dig a hole in a graveyard," I said, making Komaeda chuckle. I don't feel as angry anymore... I still feel like breaking Kuwata's neck, but seeing Komaeda here has simmered some of that rage.

"Naegi has gone to see his mystery boyfriend, so he won't be back for a long while..." Komaeda taps his knuckles against the palm of his hand and chews on his bottom lip. "I need to tell you something, may I come in?" I detach myself from the doorway and make a sweeping gesture, which makes Komaeda smile.

"Of course, sorry," I said dumbly, shaking my head. Komaeda walks into my dorm room, his big ankle boots make his legs appear slimmer than they are. "What's up?" I asked, stupidly. Deciding talking is not for me today, I close the door and walk into the room. I meet Komaeda in the middle and stand a reasonable distance away, despite the fact I want to be pressed against him.

"I..." Komaeda muttered, coughing into his fist, "I reacted the way I did because..." he sighs and looks down. I can see he is struggling with what to say.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I said, tilting Komaeda's head up by his chin. Komaeda meets my eyes and inhales deeply.

"This has happened before," Komaeda started, "A few years ago... And I was bullied over it, a lot. Not just verbally but physically as well." Komaeda's eyes are full of pain and misery. He looks broken. "Naegi, being my best friend, was also picked on because of it as well... He didn't get physically beaten but the verbal wasn't nice... It went on until I left for college... After that I never saw anyone I didn't want to see. I reacted the way I did because I don't want what happened then, to happen again... and I don't want you to get hurt because of it..." Komaeda's head dips again and his eyes refuse to meet mine.

I reach out to him and pull him into a tight embrace, I gently rub his back with one hand and caress his hair with my other.

"Komaeda that's not going to happen again," I said firmly, "I promise."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Komaeda muffled against my top. I laugh at his words and squeeze his slim body.

"I won't."

 

Komaeda and I are laying on my bed together. Komaeda is laying on his stomach atop me, the side of his face resting against my chest. My arms encircle him protectively and my legs are tangled with his. One of Komaeda's hands rests against my left collarbone and his right hand is against my chest, near his face. We've been lying like this for a long while now and Komaeda has fallen asleep, his steady breathing and calm heartbeat indicate this.

I've been thinking about today and even though Komaeda doesn't want me to do anything, I can't just sit back and not do anything. Kuwata has hurt Komaeda and terrified him into thinking that his past is going to become his present. No one can do that much damage and not pay for it.

Komaeda stirs, jolting me back to reality. Komaeda cranes his neck back and looks at me with his big gorgeous eyes, blinking quickly, making my heart flutter.

"Hey," he murmured, his voice hoarse. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Four hours, maybe longer," I answered, Komaeda's eyebrows shoot up and he looks surprised. He shifts on my body, accidently placing pressure on my groin and making me yelp, in pleasure not pain.

"Sorry," Komaeda laughed, resting his head into the crook of my neck. "Have you been asleep?" Komaeda asked, his warm breath elapsing my neck and sending a spike of pleasure through me.

"No," I answered, moving my hand along his body and rubbing the small of his back. Komaeda's voice hitches in his throat and I can't help the smile spreading across my face. The small of his back is very sensitive.

"What's the time?" Komaeda whispered. I know for a fact that he is deliberately talking under his breath just to get to me. It's working. Komaeda slowly rubs his leg against mine making me shiver in contentment.

"N-Nine pm," I stuttered, making Komaeda snicker. I flip him off of me and straddle his hips, grinding down onto his crotch and diving straight for his neck. Komaeda gasps and grabs at my back, grinding back against me. I suck hard at the skin of his neck, leaving my mark, like he did to me. The thought of that hickey makes my neck burn.

"H-Hinata," Komaeda moaned. I connect our mouths in a deep and desperate kiss. Komaeda moans again and kisses me back, digging his heels into the mattress and arching his angelic body upward, intensifying the burning sensation in my jeans. He claws at my top, and I break our kiss so I can take it off. As soon as my top is off Komaeda runs his hands over my skin, sighing contently and reconnecting our mouths. "Y-You're so hot," Komaeda groaned breathlessly. He bites on my bottom lip and quickens our grinding.

" _F_ - _Fuck_ ," I gasped. I plant quick heated kisses along Komaeda's jaw and then down his neck, breathing in and tasting his scent. Komaeda gasps loudly and tilts his head back, his arms going slack and falling to his sides. He grips my duvet, moaning loudly and arching his body so his back comes off of the bed. The pressure Komaeda is putting on our groins right now is thrilling. "K-Ko- _Nagito_!" I screamed, burying my face in the crook of Komaeda's neck, panting heavily.

"Y-Yes, Hajime?" Komaeda laughs breathlessly. I laugh along with him and collapse onto his body. "Let's call it a day..." Komaeda muttered, levelling out his breathing.

"I agree," I responded, kissing his neck.

 

I refused to let Komaeda leave and head back to his own dorm, due to it being late and dark outside, so he's spending the night. I have a few spare toothbrushes and Komaeda is wearing my clothing. He is in a pair of grey and white checked bottoms and a white top. My night clothes look large on me because I don't like sleeping in things too constricting, but they look huge on Komaeda.

"Wow, they're swamping you," I commented, "But you still look hot," I added. Komaeda laughs and struts a pose, making me laugh.

"You look nice in sweat pants," Komaeda said, winking and throwing himself onto my bed. I roll my eyes and pick out a top from my drawers. "No!" Komaeda exclaimed, "I like you with no top on..." Komaeda bites his bottom lip and looks at me seductively. "I should come to the gym with you sometime, not to work out: just to watch you," he said, making me laugh again.

"Don't look at me like that," I said. Komaeda tilts his head to the side and twirls a piece of his hair around his finger, continuing to bite on his lower lip. "Seriously, stop," I laughed, adverting my gaze. I unfold my top and go to put it on.

"No!" Komaeda shrieked, climbing off of my bed and snatching my top away. "Leave me with some eye candy."

"'Eye candy'," I echoed, making Komaeda giggle. "How am _I_ 'eye candy'?" Komaeda closes the gap between our bodies and splays a hand over my chest.

"Because you're so fricking hot," he muttered, breathing hot air onto my ear. I place my hands on his hips and gently ply him away from me, when what I really want to do is pull him hard against me.

"My top, please," I said, keeping my voice steady. Komaeda places a hand to his chin and mocks looking deep in thought. I fight off my amusement as I watch him.

"Hmm..." he hummed dramatically, "Nah, I think I'll keep this- SAFE!" Komaeda yelled the last bit as I lunged at him, trying to grab my top. Komaeda places a hand firm against my chest to keep me back, and holds the top up over his head. I draw my face close to his and stare into his eyes. "Jump," Komaeda said smirking.

"I'm only an inch smaller than you, not even that," I responded. Komaeda shrugs his shoulders and continues to smirk.

"But it'd be amusing to witness."

"Screw this," I said loudly, diving for his waist and throwing him over my shoulder.

"Hinata!" Komaeda wailed, "Put me down!" he demanded laughing. I do what he says. Sort of. "HINATA!" Komaeda yelled, as I throw him onto my bed.

"What have I just walked in on?" I look to my right and see Naegi standing in the room, looking at Komaeda and then to me. Naegi's cheeks flame red and he walks past me towards his bed. I look at Komaeda, who is watching Naegi intently. Seeing the distraction I grab my top from his hand. Komaeda whimpers and rises from the bed. I pull my top on over my head and turn to look at Naegi.

"They didn't have the shampoo we usually use, so I bought something else instead," I said, pulling on the neck of my top. "I apologise in advance if it gives you an allergic reaction or something." Naegi laughs and shakes his head.

"That was so random," he said. I shrug my shoulders and stretch my arms above my head, I may or may not have pulled a muscle wrestling Komaeda...

"So," Komaeda said loudly, throwing himself onto Naegi's bed. "What did you and Mr. M do today?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. I chuckle and sit down on the floor near Naegi's bed.

"'Mr. M'?" Naegi inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Mr. Mysterious," Komaeda replied waving a hand in dismissal, "So, tell me!"

"There is nothing to tell really," Naegi responded, "we just did fun stuff."

"Fun stuff," I echoed. Naegi looks over to me and turns beet red.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Course not," I said, smiling widely. Naegi's face goes a darker shade of red at my response. Komaeda laughs and flicks Naegi's forehead.

" _You've_ been up to stuff though," Naegi accused, placing his index finger on a large red mark on Komaeda's neck, "Hickey." Komaeda attentively brushes his fingers over the mark. I unconsciously touch my own mark.

"You have a hickey too!" Komaeda exclaimed, pointing at a splotch of red on Naegi's right collarbone.

"I have hickeys everywhere," Naegi responded, making me laugh hysterically. Komaeda looks appalled at the bluntness of Naegi's tone, which makes me laugh harder.

 

I spot Naegi in the library, mouthing words as he reads. I make my way over, ignoring the stares of people and the wolf whistle. I'm used to it. I personally don't believe I'm that attractive but other people clearly do...

I pull out a chair and sit down to the side of Naegi. He looks over to me and smiles.

"Hey Ko," he greeted.

"Tell me the truth," I demanded. Naegi looks at me confused for a long moment. "Don't play dumb, I saw how you acted yesterday." Naegi sighs and bookmarks his textbook with his pen.

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about you answer this: 'why didn't you tell me you still had feelings for Hinata?'" I said quickly. Naegi adverts his gaze and looks ashamed.

"Because you're with him," he replied, "and I'm his _roommate_ , I was afraid of how you'd react." I let his words sink in. I will admit, knowing Naegi likes Hinata and the fact that they live together does make me uneasy... But Naegi's my best friend, he'd never do that to me- and neither would Hinata.

"You said you didn't like him anymore," I started, puzzled, "Why did you show me his Facebook account, and persuade me to come to your college's charity fair, if you still liked him?" Naegi fiddles with his fingers, something he does when he's nervous.

"I thought I was over him... but seeing him with you made me... jealous..."

"What about this guy you're seeing?" I murmured. Naegi sighs and sits back in his chair.

"I don't like him," he said. "I just needed someone to take my mind off of Hinata... It didn't work." I place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it. "I'm sorry Ko..."

"Don't apologise," I said, "I'm glad you were truthful with me." Naegi brings me into a hug, which I return.

 

Komaeda left the library shortly after I'd confessed. I'm so stupid. What have I done?

I knew Hinata would never return my feelings and it was pointless hoping for something like that. Komaeda wanted to see some photographs of my roommate I.e. Hinata, because I told him I 'used' to crush on him, and Komaeda was infatuated with him. I could see he was. He hardly blinked when we were scrolling through his photo's on Facebook. I thought I was doing the right thing by setting them up...

Now I regret it.

Sighing, I push away from the library table and collect my books up. I turn on my heel and walk from the table.

As I round a bookshelf I bump into someone, I go flying and so do my books. I land on my back, my head just missing the corner of a bookshelf. This really is not my day.

"You impertinent fool." I hear someone say. I sit up, rubbing the back of my head to see a boy, about my age, picking his books up off of the floor. He stands up and towers over me, his blue eyes glinting at me coldly.

"Excuse me?" I said, slightly dazed. Did he say that to me?

"You need to watch where you are going," he said coldly, tips of his blonde hair falling over the lenses of his glasses. What he says sinks in and I find myself glaring at him as I stand.

"You didn't see where you were going either!" I said fiery, "otherwise you could've prevented it. So don't act all 'high and mighty'!" I kneel down and swipe my books up.

"How dare you speak to me like that," the boy snapped at me as I rise. "Show some respect you insufferable plebeian."

"How dare you," I yelled, "You may act like you're better than everyone else but you're not. So if anyone needs to show some respect it's you!" The boy stiffens and his slim frame seems to tense slightly. "You're in my way," I said harshly, "I would say it was nice meeting you, but it wasn't. So move, Your Royal Asshole." I storm past him, slamming my shoulder against his arm as I do.

What an arrogant prick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop myself from continuing this!  
> WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?


	4. Thy Sheild

I run my thumb along the knuckles of my other hand, cleaning away the blood and cleansing the wounds. The hot water makes the cuts on each knuckle sting even more than they already do. I turn the tap off and shake my hand, water droplets falling from my hand. I grab the nearest towel and dab my hand dry. It stings...

I wrap a bandage around my hand and walk out of the bathroom. As I'm coming out, Naegi stomps into the room, hurling his books onto his desk and then throwing himself onto his bed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, tying the bandage up and then placing my hands on my hips. Naegi rolls onto his back and sits up, huffing annoyed.

"I ran into an asshole at the library," Naegi said and pauses, thinks for a moment and then added, "I literally ran into him." I laugh and lay down onto my own bed.

"Assholes go to library?" I said. Naegi looks at me for a long moment, and I can see the gears in his head turning, before his face cracks into a grin and he starts laughing.

"You look like you ran into an asshole yourself," Naegi commented, gesturing to my hand, his laughter subsided. "What happened?" I look at my hand like it's a foreign concept, whilst thinking back to earlier,

 

_"I promise I won't do anything like that again!" Kuwata wailed, cowering in terror. I can't help but laugh at how cowardly he is. Don't mess with people's lives if you can't deal with the consequences._

_"I believe you," I said, tapping Kuwata's shoulder and making him flinch. "But just to make sure." I throw my arm back and bring my fist across his jaw. Kuwata falls to the floor, clutching his mouth, blood already trickling down his chin. "Astalavista bitch."_

 

"Nothing interesting," I decided with. Naegi narrows his eyes at me before shrugging and laying back down.

 

It was Komaeda's turn to decide on a place for our date today. I'm quite amused with what he's chosen. But I'm also extremely worried, because I absolutely suck at bowling.

Today I am wearing a maroon jumper, with the sleeves resting just below my elbows, dark denim skinny jeans and maroon coloured converse- but we'll be wearing bowling shoes so that's irrelevant. I also threw a maroon beanie on, maybe Komaeda has a thing for beanies like me. I'm feeling _maroonie_ today.

I know Komaeda is going to ask me what happened to my hand, as it's been bandaged up around the knuckles. I've thought about telling him the truth but I know he'll be disappointed. So I've decided that he doesn't need to know. He'll probably guess, but I won't admit to anything. As far as I'm concerned Kuwata deserved every punch he got.

A few wolf whistles from people in the foyer, indicate Komaeda is here. It angers me to no end, but Komaeda never pays any attention to them which makes me feel special.

I spot Komaeda walking towards me, and he looks dazzling. It doesn't surprise me that everyone stares at him. Today he's wearing black skinny jeans, a red and black checked long sleeved shirt, black ankle shoes with brown laces and a black beanie- oh help me. He looks absolutely gorgeous. I'm stunned.

"Hello," he greeted, smiling happily. I break out of my gaze and meet his large lovely eyes. "You look nice," he complimented, his eyes trailing to my beanie. His cheeks dust pink and I know then that the beanie is a winner.

"So do you," I said, adding more colour to his cheeks. I glance over his shoulder and see most people are looking in our direction. A group of girls are huddled, whispering to each other and urging one another to walk over here. They are not as subtle as they think they are. One of the girls looks Komaeda up and down and starts giggling, blushing.

The jealously and anger snaps something inside me, making me cup Komaeda's face and mash his soft mouth against mine. Komaeda makes a sound of surprise, but kisses me back nevertheless, placing his hands over mine.

"I hate that everyone checks you out all the time," I complained, making Komaeda smile.

"You're so hot headed," Komaeda muttered, keeping our faces close together. I nudge his face with my nose, inhaling the familiar smell of peppermint creams, and placing a caste kiss to the side of his nose.

"You're so oblivious," I countered, placing a firm kiss to his mouth, before leaning away and taking his hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Komaeda exclaimed, pulling it towards himself protectively, his smile faded and eyes full of concern. My heart hurts at the sight. "Does it hurt? What happened? What did you do?" Komaeda asked frantically, looking from me to my injured hand.

"Nothing to worry about, honestly," I told him. He frowns and goes to protest, "Nothing to worry about," I repeated, kissing the crease in between his eyebrows. "Come on."

 

Komaeda and I are on our fourth go and as expected I'm loosing terribly. Komaeda on the other hand gets a strike pretty much every time.

"Strike!" Komaeda cheered, turning around and flashing me a victorious smile. "Don't look so glum," he said, walking over me. Just seeing his smile lifts my mood, despite the fact I can barely knock down five pins. "Maybe mini-golf would've been better..." Komaeda muttered.

"This is fine!" I reassured. Komaeda looks at me sceptically but doesn't say anything. "Seriously, Komaeda. As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do." This brings a smile to his face, lighting his eyes up.

"That was quite cheesy," he commented laughing, making me roll my eyes. I walk past him and towards the bowling balls. Before I pick one up, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling my back against his chest. "We could go somewhere else," he muttered in my ear, making me smile.

"You paid for the bowling-" I started to protest, but I never finish as Komaeda starts kissing my neck, turning me into a stuttering mess. Each kiss is a prick of fiery bliss, making my whole being stand on edge. I don't think he understands just what he does to me. Komaeda finishes at the corner of my jaw, his lips just grazing my skin, leaving the yearning for his touch growing. "Come on," I said, my voice strained. "Let's continue the game. I wonder who'll win!" Komaeda laughs and places a firm kiss to my neck before releasing me.

"This is utterly impossible," I said, bowling the ball. I watch as the bowl travels haphazardly down the aisle, knocking over four pins to the left. "See!" I groaned, pulling on my beanie and turning around, only to see Komaeda laughing. "It's not funny!" I exclaimed, in mock distress. I stalk over to the balls and swing one up in my hand effortlessly.

"I did such a good job picking the date scene," Komaeda said, biting his bottom lip with perfect teeth and seduction. I raise an eyebrow in query. "I really do need to come and watch you at the gym some time," he commented, making me flush ruby red. The thought of Komaeda watching me work out is embarrassing, but I'm flattered that he thinks it'll be a good sight.

"Never," I responded, making him pout adorably. It almost makes me feel bad.

I bowl the next ball and I manage to knock down, none. I turn sideways and I'm about to scream 'see!' at Komaeda, when I see him being flirted with by some guy. I can tell the guy is flirting with Komaeda as Komaeda always laughs facedly and places a hand to the back of his neck awkwardly. Ferocious dark fury grips at me as I stalk over to them.

"Can I help you?" I demanded, glaring furiously at the guy. The guy looks at me, his condescending smirk fading, all colour draining from his face. He backs away, muttering and stuttering a bunch of apologies, before bolting it away, slipping over numerous times on the slick bowling alley floor. I look across to Komaeda, all tension leaving my body. "What did-"

My lips are pulled into a firm embrace by Komaeda's, before I can ask my question. I close my eyes, and bring my hands up to cup his face. I end up tangling them in his cloud-like hair, kissing him tenderly but surely. Every movement against my mouth sends unexplainable feelings throughout my body. Komaeda's hands rest on my hips, and pull me effortlessly up against him; the contact of our bodies set off sparks.

We part slightly, our mouths still brushing. Komaeda's eyes are large and deep, I'm unaware of anything that's going on, it's like I'm trapped in his gaze- but I don't care.

"No one is allowed to take my marshmallow away from me," I muttered, trailing a hand to the back of his neck and running a finger down the nape, and up again. Komaeda seals my mouth again firmly, holding me hard against him. The kiss makes me black out, all my senses muffle; the only thing I can comprehend is Komaeda's tongue. I've forgotten how to breathe.

"I love how protective you are," Komaeda murmured, his warm breath against my lips making me hot in all places. I glide my lips across his, once, Twice. Three times, before kissing him intensely and deeply.

 

Komaeda and I finished our game of bowling, eventually. After, Komaeda and I decided to walk back to my dorm. I was practically skipping with happiness but that's not relevant. We put a film on and laid down on my bed. Komaeda snuggled up to me five minutes into the film, resting his head on my chest and wrapping his arms around me tightly. He also tangled our legs together, like there wasn't enough contact. I placed an arm around him comfortingly and rested my other hand on his arm that's around me.

"Is Naegi not with his boyfriend anymore?" I said, and I swear I felt Komaeda tense.

"No," Komaeda answered, climbing atop me so he's laying on his front completely on me, his head still on my chest.

"Ko, are you okay?" I said, running a hand up his back. He's acting strangely.

"I'm fine," he replied. I mutter an 'ok' and turn my attention back to the film. Despite how hard I try to watch it, I can't help but think about Komaeda. Why is he acting like I'm going to disappear if he let's go of me? "Cupcake," Komaeda said, getting my attention.

"Marshmallow?"

"Nothing will break us up... right?" Komaeda said hesitantly, like he's afraid of the question. He's not looking up at me, so I can't see his expression. What's brought all this on all of a sudden?

"No," I answered, "not unless we want us to work." Komaeda nods quickly and squeezes my body.

"I want us to work," he responded. "I really want us to work," he said with more conviction.

"Then we don't have anything to worry about," I said. Komaeda nods again, but doesn't say anything. We lay in silence for another few minutes, the song 'I have a dream' from _Tangled_ plays softly in the background. I find that the song is fitting for the conversation we just had.

"What if... what if someone comes and ruins it," Komaeda whispered, almost inaudible. "What if someone better then me comes along... and you don't want me anymore?"

"That won't happen!" I exclaimed.

"But it could," Komaeda argued, "You never know what the future holds." Komaeda's voice cracks and I feel my jumper turn warm, wetness soaking through to my chest. Komaeda's crying. I place Komaeda onto his back on my bed, keeping our legs tangled together, despite his efforts to remain atop me. I prop myself up on an elbow and lean over him. He's covering his eyes with his hands but his lip is trembling, giving away that he's defiantly crying.

"Komaeda, what is wrong?" I asked, coaxing him to remove his hands, which he does eventually. His eyes are glossy and slightly puffy, tears continue to stream out of his eyes. The sight makes my heart contract and my eyes sting with their own tears. "Don't cry," I said, wiping his tears away with my thumbs. I never thought I'd be the one to do things like this, but the sight of Komaeda crying and upset makes me disconsolate.

"I don't want you t-taken away from me," Komaeda hiccupped as I continue to wipe away his tears.

"Ko, if anyone should be afraid: it's me," I said, gently brushing his soft cheek with my finger knuckle. "You're beautiful and lovely and kind and funny- and just all around wonderful." Komaeda's large eyes look into mine in wonder. "I'm nothing compared to you. In fact, you're probably better off with someone better then me. You won't find anyone as great as you though, so no one would be worthy of you." The truth of that makes me so depressed.

"Don't say things like that," Komaeda said, cupping my face.

"It's true."

"No it's not," Komaeda argued, "I think you're perfect. I don't compare you to other people, there is nothing to compare! You're perfect, absolutely perfect." Komaeda pulls my face closer and kisses my lips gently. "You're perfect to me. No one else matters." He kisses me again, for a bit longer this time. "I'm scared that someone is going to steal you from me, is all..." he muttered. I kiss his forehead and cradle his body close to mine.

"No one is going to ruin us," I said, "not if we don't let them." Komaeda nods and kisses my collarbone. "You mean the world to me Nagito." Komaeda looks up at me and meets my eyes; a beautiful mist of grey green made more beautiful by long lashes. "My marshmallow." He smiles and places a soft hand to my jaw.

"You _are_ my world," he said, making me smile. I lean towards him and kiss him tenderly, inhaling his scent. Peppermint creams are my new favourite sweet.

 

I slowly open my eyes, blinking away the last of sleep. I look up and see Hinata's sleeping face, relaxed and vulnerable. His strong arms encircle me protectively, warming my heart. I can't believe he thinks he's not worthy of me... Why can't he see what I can see?

I trace his strong jaw with my eyes, to his mouth that I have memorised. His perfect nose and closed eyes, lashes brushing each other. I can picture his golden brown eyes, which have flakes of bronze gold in them upon closer inspection; they are only ever seen if you care to look. He's beautiful. I wish he could see that.

I advert my eyes and peer over him, to the clock on his nightstand. 7pm. If I leave now I can make it back to my dorm before dark. As if sensing my actions to leave, Hinata tightens his hold on me, a frown appearing on his face. I do love that frown. He always gets two straight lines in between his eyebrows, I always have the urge to kiss them. Whenever he's around me, I've noticed he hardly frowns. When we're with other people he frowns more often, but not much more. It makes me feel so special that I'm able to stop his frowning.

When he mentioned Naegi I just go so worked up. I don't want anyone taking Hinata away from me... I can't lose him; I've lost too many people... I know Naegi would never do that but... feelings make people do things they might not have much control over.

I never would've thought I'd be laying here curled up next to Hinata, his strong arms holding me close while he sleeps, showing me how vulnerable he is. It only feels like yesterday I was with Naegi in my dorm room looking at his Facebook page...

 

_I lay on my stomach next to Naegi on my dorm floor, watching his laptop screen as he looks through Facebook aimlessly. College only started three weeks ago and I'm happy that I don't have to deal with bullying anymore... but I feel like a piece of me is missing. I don't feel contented with my life at the moment._

_I blow a strand of hair out of my face bored. I need a haircut._

_A light_ ding _indicates that Naegi has got a message from someone on Facebook. I look up from my carpet and see him replying to a message sent by someone called 'Hajime Hinata'. Isn't that Naegi's roommate?_

_The message reads: Out of shampoo already?! I swear you eat it! Get some on your way back from wherever you are. Not the mint stuff, I came up in a rash last time._

_I can't help the smile spreading across my face. This guy seems amusing. A moment later, as Naegi was replying, another message came through: FUCK YOU NAEGI, STOP EATING THE FUCKING TOOTHPASTE, FUCK!_

_I laugh loudly at the message, earning a playful shove from Naegi._

_"He's such a drama queen," Naegi muttered, replying with: I don't eat anything! I swear you bought the smallest tube of toothpaste you could find!._

_"Wait," I said, realization hitting me in the face, "aren't you crushing on this guy?" Naegi flushes red and shakes his head._

_"I did like him," Naegi replied, "but I don't anymore." I nod and look at his laptop screen, finding myself laughing again. The reply to Naegi's message is: 'The tube is a perfect size and would last a long time, if you didn't have a toothpaste fetish.' "Oh my god," Naegi exclaimed, typing out 'I don't have a toothpaste fetish!!!!!'._

_The reply from Naegi's roommate has me in hysterics: 'Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?'._

_"Who is this guy?" I said, wiping away some tears and calming my laughter. Naegi sends a reply and closes the chat. He brings up his roommates Facebook page, and clicks on one of his photo albums._

_"His name is Hajime Hinata," Naegi said, waiting for the pictures to load. "He's a pretty cool guy," he added. Naegi clicks an arrow on his keyboard and brings up a photo. My eyes widen at the photo. Hajime Hinata is hot. Okay? Okay. He has brilliant brown hair and flawless skin. His eyes are a light brown and his facial features are a perfect size for his face. The photo is of his head to his collarbones, which are perfectly defined and matched with slightly broad shoulders. I have a thing for shoulders._

_"He's nice looking," I commented. 'Nice looking' is the understatement of the year. Naegi flips to another photo and I suck in a large gasp. HE'S FIT. Like, eight pack, V line the whole frigging package! The caption on this photo is 'I hate truth or dare.' I guess he was dared to put this photograph up. My suspicions are confirmed when Naegi scrolls through the comments, to see someone named 'Souda Kazuichi' has commented 'you gotta keep this pic up forever now ;)'. The winky face makes me jealous. Which is frightening, I've never even met this guy!_

_"He goes to the gym with his mate Souda Kazuichi," Naegi said, my jealously dispersing. Mate. He flips to another photo, in this one Hinata has stitches along his left cheek, and a cut lip. Naegi frowns and scrolls through the comments. Right at the bottom is a conversation between Hinata and Kazuichi. It reads as follows:_

_Souda Kazuichi: You my friend have issues._

_Hajime Hinata: It wasn't my fault._

_Souda Kazuichi: PHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'M ACTUALLY CRYING :D :D :D_

_Hajime Hinata: I swear to god kid._

_Souda Kazuichi: I'd hate to see the other guy... Oh wait, I have seen him. It's like dot to fucking dot on his mug. You battered him!_

_Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: Bastard fucking deserved it._

_Souda Kazuichi: You were involved?!?!_

_Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: 'course I was you fucking idiot._

_Hajime Hinata: The fucking language on my fucking photo right now is fucking unbelievable you bastards- piss off!_

_Souda Kazuichi: :D :D LOL Hajime! :D_

_Sonia Nevermind: Boys..._

_Souda Kazuichi: MISS SONIA!!!!!!!~_

_Sonia Nevermind: I hope you are okay Hinata :)_

_So Hinata's a bit of a bad boy... Why is this making me warm?_

_"I'll have to ask Hinata about that," Naegi said, flipping through some more photos. After each one my jaw gets lower and lower. "There's a charity fair on next week. Wanna come? I could introduce you to him if you want." I look over and meet Naegi's gaze. I don't know If I can do that..._

_"You know me Naegi..." I muttered, fidgeting with my fingers. "He seems like a great person but I'm just..."_

_"You two would get along so well, I know you would," Naegi said, "Come on! Stop being so timid all the time! Come with me next week and meet him," Naegi persuaded. I glance at the laptop, at a photograph of Hinata smiling joyfully at the camera in a ripped shirt, next to Souda Kazuichi: high school graduation. "Komaeda!"_

_"Okay," I said finally, "I'll come."_

 

Hinata stirs, jolting me out of my thoughts. He opens his eyes, his golden brown irises locking with my green grey ones.

"Hey, you oka-" he never finishes, as I plant my mouth against his, placing a hand to the side of his face. He sighs, and kisses me back, igniting me. I move my mouth against his, pushing my body hard against him, feeling that spark. One of Hinata's hands finds the small of my back, making me shiver in pleasure, whilst the other one holds the back of my thigh; rubbing it occasionally. He knows exactly what to do to emit a response from me.

"Hello to you to," Hinata muttered, smiling his brilliant smile. My heart leaps in my chest, like it always does when I see that grin. He gently rubs the small of my back, making me sigh, in both arousal and contentment.

"Oh, you guys are awake..." a startled voice pulls my attention to the bathroom door. Naegi is standing in the doorway of the bathroom awkwardly, a towel around his waist, steam seeping around him. "I'm just-just going to get some clothes..." he muttered, walking to his drawers. I tilt my head up to look at Hinata. He's looking at me with much adoration in his eyes; so much it makes me blush. "We're out of shampoo by the way." Naegi interrupts our moment, making Hinata look away from me.

"You and your fetish," Hinata sighed, making me smile. My smile quickly fades, when he untangles his legs and detaches himself from me. He stands up and walks into the bathroom. I look over to Naegi. He looks at me for an expressionless moment, before breaking my gaze. Hinata emerges from the bathroom holding two empty bottles of shampoo. He drops them into the bin and runs a hand through his hair. "Your turn to buy," he said. Naegi rolls his eyes in response.

"You should go before it gets dark," Naegi said to me, walking past Hinata, into the bathroom, and closing the door. I sit up and get off the bed.

"He's right," I said. "I should go." Hinata approaches me and places a hand on my arm. "You okay?" I asked. Hinata cups my face and gently rubs my cheekbones with his thumbs.

"Don't go," he said, "Stay the night?" I raise my hands and hold onto Hinata's wrists loosely.

"We have college tomorrow," I reminded him, "I need to go back to my own dorm." Hinata groans and places our foreheads together. "I need to go."

"Be careful," Hinata said, kissing the side of my mouth. "Don't stop anywhere, don't-"

"'talk to anyone I don't know, go straight home and text you when I'm back'," I finished, getting a frown from him. "I know, I know." Hinata pulls me into a tight hug, running a hand up and down my back.

"I just want you to be careful."

"I am careful," I said, kissing his neck. Hinata squeezes me and then lets go. "I'll see you tomorrow, at one, at Costa," I said, walking to the door and opening it up. Hinata pulls my arm and holds me against him, chest-to-chest.

"Okay," he said, sealing my mouth. I let my eyes slide shut as I relax, kissing him back. Hinata places his strong hands on my hips and pushes me against the doorframe, pinning me there with his body. I let my hands wander up his ripped stomach, and across his chest. I part my mouth with a sigh and melt against him and the doorframe. Hinata kisses along my cheek, across my jaw and down my neck, each peck making me gasp and sigh.

"Oh my god!" Hinata and I look to our right, and see Naegi standing a little away from us. He's red and keeps adverting his gaze, but other then that his expression is unreadable. "If you want to get horny, do it outside the dorm!" he exclaimed, waving a hand in our direction.

"I should go now," I muttered, getting Hinata's attention; his golden eyes resting on me.

"Okay, be careful," he said, kissing me firmly.

"I will."

As much as I love Hinata's protectiveness, he can be... overprotective.

 

I lay down onto my bed and rest my phone on my chest, so I know when Komaeda texts. I know Komaeda finds me 'overprotective' but I don't think he understands that there are a lot of horrible people out there. Komaeda's such a kind and lovely person, but he fails to see that not everyone else is.

"You and Komaeda have been together a month now, haven't you?" Naegi asked, getting my attention.

"Yep," I confirmed, putting an arm behind my head. It feels like we've been together for longer though...

"Do you think it'll last?"

"I hope so," I replied, looking over to Naegi. "Why?" Naegi frowns and sits up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just wondering," he answered. "I'm going to go get shampoo," he said, rising from his bed. I check my phone, maybe it didn't vibrate... Still nothing from Komaeda.

"Okay," I said absently, viewing my lock screen again. My eyes go to Komaeda's smiling face and I find my own smile surfacing, mirroring the one of myself in the photograph... It's been half an hour, he should've texted me ten minutes ago... I know I shouldn't get so worried, but I can't help it. It's dark out now...

 

I've been pacing my dorm room now, I'm surprised I haven't worn the floor down and fallen through. Komaeda hasn't texted me and he should've texted an hour ago. It only takes twenty minutes to walk from my dorm to his. I thought I was just being paranoid earlier but he's not answering his phone. What if something happened to him? What if he got hit by a car?

I violently shake my head and all those thoughts. No, no, no. Just thinking that is making me want to throw up.

Light knocking on my dorm door makes me flinch. Did Naegi forget his key or something? I quickly walk to the door and pull the door open.

My stomach twists and my mouth falls open in horror and anguish.

 

Hinata looks like he's going to scream. Hopefully he won't, my head hurts enough as it is.

"Sorry, I don't have anywhere else to go..." I said, clutching my, probably, broken and fractured ribs.

"N-Nagito! What happened? Who did this?" Hinata shouted, making me wince. He gently takes my arm and leads me inside.

He sits me down on his bed and rubs my shoulders slightly, his eyes a wave of emotion, worry, concern, distress, pain, anger- the list is endless. I wipe at my nose, the back of my hand coming away red with blood.

"I was jumped by a few people," I said dismissively, "I think my right wrist is broken." The endless throbbing in my hand is telling me this.

"We need to go to the hospitable," Hinata said quickly, standing up and walking a pace away, before turning around. Runs a hand through his hair once. Twice. Looks at me. Once. Twice. "Taxi..." he muttered, dialling a number. He starts speaking- shouting down the phone. I knew he'd react like this... He'll be even worse after the initial shock has worn off, I can see it now... Maybe it was a mistake coming here, I could've walked to the hospitable... Although Hinata would've lost his mind knowing I didn't come here.

"Hinata-"

"Let's clean your face up while we wait for the taxi," Hinata gushed, helping me up. "Have you broken your ankle? Fractured it?"

"I can't diagnose myself," I laughed, which makes me wince, my ribs aching. "But I think it's just sprained..." Hinata seats me on the lid of the closed toilet and then runs the tap, wetting a flannel.

"What happened?" he asked, his jaw is one strong line of tension, his eyes are practically alight with fiery fury. He turns to me and his eyes soften slightly, only slightly.

"Um, I was a little away from your college and I was beaten up, obviously, by a group of guys our age," I answered, as Hinata carefully wipes at my nose, cheek and forehead alternatingly. The pain in my wrist is so overpowering that I didn't realise I was bleeding in those places.

"I swear to god if I ever find out who did this to you..." Hinata gritted out through his teeth, cleaning the flannel.

"Don't worry-"

"'Don't worry'?" Hinata yelled, his eyes blown wide with crippling anger, "Nagito you've been beaten to a fucking pulp and you're saying 'don't worry'!" I go to reply but a shooting pain up my leg, makes me yelp. "What is it?" Hinata asked, kneeling in front of me, any sign of anger gone; now he's looking concerned and distressed again. "Nagito, is it your leg? Knee?"

"I think it's my knee," I responded, "I don't know what's wrong with it though, I can't bend it." I lean my head back against the wall in defeat. If only I was like Hinata, I would've been able to defend myself...

"Stop," Hinata said sternly, standing up and leaning towards me. He grazes a finger over my uninjured cheekbone and gently holds my face. "Did these people... do anything..." he clears his throat, fury flashing across his face and behind his eyes, "anything else?"

"They didn't sexually assault me, no," I replied, making Hinata flinch at the bluntness of my response. Despite the pain, seeing how much Hinata cares about me makes me feel warm and... loved.

"You're lucky I'm more concerned about your well being then going to beat the crap out of some-" Hinata sighs, a muscle jumping in his jaw as he grounds his teeth. "The taxi should be here soon," he said, meting my eyes. "This is why I don't like you leaving here in the evening..." he muttered. Oh, he's blaming himself for what happened.

"This is not your fault," I said sternly, "Don't you dare blame yourself." Hinata doesn't respond. "Hinata. Stop." I shooting pain goes through my ribs as I inhale deeply, I wince and place a hand to my side.

"Ko?" Hinata said, worried, lighting brushing his hands on the tops of my arms. "Come on, let's get you to the hospitable." Hinata hooks an arm around my waist and helps me stand. I place an arm over his shoulders and try not to lean too much weight on him. "Komaeda don't struggle with your weight, that's why I'm here," Hinata said slightly irritated. I know he's not angry with me, he's just angry in general. I sigh with relief as I lean against him.

In order to distract myself from the pain, as we make our way out of the dorm, I think about how close I am to Hinata. It keeps me occupied.

"I've texted Naegi," Hinata started, opening up the taxi door, "he wanted to come back to the dorm but I told him to get food instead. No way am I letting you poison yourself with hospitable food." I laugh at his remark, which was an awful thing to do as the consequence of it was painful.

"Don't make me laugh," I said hoarsely, painfully sitting inside the taxi. Hinata smiles grimly and leans over me to put my seatbelt on. "Hinata, my right wrist is broken; I am completely capable of putting a seatbelt on with my left," I said, but I let him put it over me regardless; I like the contact.

"I don't want you to move too much," Hinata responded, closing the cab door and settling into his own seat. "Hospitable!"

 

Hinata helped me into the waiting room of the hospitable, and it didn't take long for someone to rush over with a wheelchair.

"I am not sitting in a wheelchair!" I protested, "I am perfectly capable of standing myself." Hinata -not- so gently pushes me into the wheelchair and leans over me.

"You are going to do what you're told," he said. I scowl at him in response. The corners of his mouth turn up slightly and he looks at me like he's realising something he'd forgotten. The look makes me slightly self-conscious. Only slightly.

"A doctor would l-like to examine y-you now," a timid intern said, "I'll t-take you!" she suddenly exclaimed, wheeling me towards the hallway. I throw my arms over my chest in a huff and bite my lip angrily. As we near the door, the intern drives the wheelchair into the door, catching my leg. I yell out in pan and grab my leg.

"What the hell!" Hinata shouted, placing a hand to my shoulder and rubbing it soothingly, while glaring daggers at the stuttering intern. "Move, just lead the way," Hinata snapped, grabbing the handles of the wheelchair. "You'll give him more injuries," he commented, anger laced in voice.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" she whimpered, walking ahead with her head down. "Th-This way..."

 

After trail and error of finding the room, the intern didn't know where she was going. Hinata yelled a few times and mumbled others, each comment making me both sympathise for the intern, and smile at Hinata's concern and protectiveness.

Hinata helped me onto the bed, sitting me upright comfortably and elevating my damaged leg. He moved the visitors armchair closer to the bed, making me smile, and sat down complaining about the intern. He also expressed his concern for my wellbeing, which also made me smile. The one thing that made me smile, but also scared, was when he said how he was going to make the people who did this to me sorry.

A doctor comes in, the intern following behind, blushing red and not making eye contact with us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the doctor said, "Tonight is very busy. Now, what is the problem?" he asked me. Hinata mumbles something like 'are you serious?' under his breath, making me laugh slightly.

"I've defiantly broken my wrist," I said, holding up my right arm. "My ribs... god knows what's wrong with them... and my knee... I can't bend my leg." The doctor lightly touches my knee through my jeans, making me flinch.

"Try and bend it for me please," he said.

"He can't!" Hinata exclaimed, "are you deaf?"

"No," the doctor said blankly. "Please do try and bend your leg." I brace my hands on the bed and lift my leg off of the pillow. I can sense Hinata standing beside me, glaring at the doctor. I only bend it slightly, when something cracks, sending an excruciating pain up my leg. I scream in pain, my vision going white, my eyes watering.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Hinata bellowed, holding onto me gently but firmly, as I continue to howl in pain. "You're supposed to stop the pain and do something about it! Not make it WORSE!"

"I'm dreadfully sorry," the doctor said, his voice flat, "In ten minutes we'll take you to have a series of X-rays." The doctor walks around the bed, Hinata's death stare following him. "Change into these while you wait." The intern places a set of those awful hospitable clothes onto the bed by my feet.

"If you w-would l-leave the room to allow me t-to help h-him change," she said to Hinata, blushing.

"No way," Hinata said automatically, "You can leave, I'm perfectly capable of helping him change myself." the intern scuttles from the room, closing the door behind her. I'm thankful that a stranger won't be helping me strip from my clothing, because that's embarrassing. But Hinata helping me, makes me embarrassed for another reason...

"I can change myself," I said pathetically, getting a 'really?' look from Hinata. I sigh and sit on the edge of the bed, bending both legs. "Huh... I must of reconnected my kneecap or something when I bent it." Hinata cringes and squeezes my knee slightly. I attempt to undo the buttons of my checked shirt, but it's proving to be difficult to undo right handed buttons with only a left hand.

"Come here," Hinata sighed, undoing the top buttons of my shirt. I know I'm blushing, I shouldn't be but I can't help it. Hinata's fingers sometimes brush my chest as he undoes all the buttons, working his way down my stomach. "This wasn't how I imagined stripping your clothing," Hinata said, making me laugh and flush darker, almost the same shade red as my shirt.

"You imagined stripping my clothing off me?" I said, making Hinata turn red. I laugh again, my ribs crying out. Hinata undoes the last button and places his hands on my shoulders, his hands warm against my skin. He slides my shirt off of my shoulders, purposefully slow, feeling my skin; making me shiver in delight. Hinata takes my shirt and folds it onto the bed neatly.

"Komaeda..." he murmured, grazing his fingers over the cuts and bruises over my chest and stomach. The bruising on my stomach is dark purple, almost black in some areas. "I will find who did this to you," Hinata gritted out, clenching his hands into fists. I take one of his fisted hands in my good one and squeeze it; even the gesture made every inch of my body ache.

"Help me change," I said, changing the subject. I'll work on Hinata later. If he goes after those people he might get hurt... and it'd be my fault. I kick my shoes off and reach for the top, the movement hurting.

"Don't," Hinata said, "I don't want you moving around too much." He picks up the top and places it over my head, gently pulling my arms through their respected holes in the top. "I bet it smells like hospitable," Hinata commented, pulling it over my bruised body.

" _Really_?" I said, making him smirk.

"Since when were you sarcastic?" he asked, watching me with unreadable eyes.

"Since my body feels like it's falling apart," I responded, making the light in Hinata's eyes die slightly. I wish I hadn't of said anything. "Now... the bottoms..." I flush bright red and glance at Hinata. He is smirking at me suggestively. "Don't look at me like that!" I exclaimed, hitting him with my good arm. He breaks out into a laugh and catches my hand, drawing his face close to mine.

"Lay down," he whispered, making me turn scarlet. From embarrassment _and_ arousal. Hinata slips his fingers into the waist band of my jeans, making me gasp. He grins and undoes the button to my jeans, slowly unzipping the zip. "Lay down," he repeated, the same quiet. I do as I'm told with a scowl, making the grin on Hinata's face widen.

I settle back onto the bed, my hands resting on my stomach. Heat radiating off of my face in waves. Hinata's fingers brush my hipbones, before sliding my jeans down my legs. I squeeze my eyes shut painfully tight, in an attempted to take myself away from the situation. I focus on the pain in my body other then the gentleness of Hinata's fingers as they work their way down my thighs and legs. It calms me, the pain in my body is too overpowering to get aroused- the first time I'm grateful for the pain.

"Here." Hinata helps me up off of the bed, and reaches for the bottoms. I stand awkwardly, pulling the top down as low as it can go. "I'd rather undress you then dress you but... what ya gonna do?" he said, getting me to blush again.

"Stop it!" I said loudly making him snigger. I pull the bottoms up and tighten them around my waist securely- making my legs Hinata proof. I sit back down onto the bed, and watch as Hinata folds my jeans up and places them atop my shirt.

"I love that outfit by the way," Hinata said. I smile sheepishly in response. "But I like your naked legs as well," he added. I flush again and scowl.

"Stop," I pouted. Hinata laughs and cups my neck gently, his thumbs resting on my jaw. He looks down at me for a moment before leaning down and planting a soft kiss to my forehead. The kiss lingers as he plants another one, onto my cheekbone this time. He kisses my top lip, and then my bottom. I close my eyes and hold his arms in place as I reach for his mouth. That's when the door opens.

"Okay, time for your X-rays," the doctor said loudly. Hinata steps back from me and gives me a wavering glance. It's almost as if he finds it painful to look at me...

 

I was taken into the X-ray room by myself. Hinata isn't aloud inside. Even though he protested very loudly and caused quite an uproar.

"That young man is awfully persistent," the doctor commented about Hinata, looking at a computer screen. I cross my arms over my chest, ignoring the blatant stares from the interns. For educational reasons they were told to observe the X-rays and watch how it's done.

"He's just worried," I said, shifting uncomfortably on the bed under their gazes. How can people still find me attractive? I've got cuts and bruises all over my face... not that I'm good looking to start off with.

"Is he a relative?" the doctor asked, typing away on a keyboard.

"No," I responded. The doctor gives me quizzical look.

"Then why is he so protective?"

"He just cares about me."

"What is he to you? If you don't mind me asking."

"He's my boyfriend," I answered. The doctor nods and goes back to typing on the keyboard. I quickly glance at the interns to see them looking disappointed. _Honestly_.

 

Komaeda comes out of the X-ray room, walking with a slight limp. Even though his knee is okay now, his sprained ankle still hasn't recovered completely. I can barely look at him without feeling this overwhelming dread... I should've of insisted he stayed the night...

When I find out who did this to him I will make them regret the day they were born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a continuous thing now...  
> Hope you enjoyed it! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee ^.^


End file.
